The Breakup Indiscretion
by banana.x.phone
Summary: Howard and Bernadette breakup. Howard seeks comfort in his best friend. Slash fic. Raj and Howard.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello again!**

**This is my first slashy fic, so please keep that in mind. :)  
**

**I needed a bit of a Shenny cleanse, so I give you Raj and Howard.  
**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Enjoy!  
**

Howard stood upset and heartbroken at Raj's front door. He and Bernadette had just broken up because he was caught having virtual intercourse with a troll named Glacinda under the Bridge of Souls. Bernadette told him that she never wanted to see him again. Howard was devastated, she was the best thing that happened to him in a long while. He quickly knocked and waited nervously for his best friend to answer his desperate plea. Raj opened the door to find his friend looking down and depressed.

"Hey man, what are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Bernadette." Raj said while moving to the side to let Howard in. Howard walked into Raj's apartment and sat down on the couch.

"Well we did have a date, but I logged onto World of War Craft after we got kind of hot and heavy and to make a long story short, she broke up with me." Howard solemnly admitted. Raj sat down beside Howard and let out a small sigh. Raj felt pity for his friend, he would do anything to cheer him up.

"That really sucks dude, do you want to talk about it?" Raj asked sympathetically. Howard softly shook his head and offered a weak smile to Raj. He placed his hands in his lap and quickly looked away. Raj smiled and got up off the couch.

"Do you want something to drink? I have Snapple." Raj said with a grin, he loved Snapple because he could say it with a snappy attitude. Howard turned to his friend. He was so lucky to have someone like him. Raj never judged, he was always accepting of everyone.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Howard quickly said. Raj set their drinks on the coffee table and sat back down.

"I just didn't want to be alone. I'm not really sure what to do. I don't think she will ever take me back." Howard sheepishly confessed. Raj nodded his head as he opened his drink. He took a sip of the peach flavored iced tea, set it on the coffee table and placed his hands on his knees.

The two of them sat in silence. Neither knew what to say or if anything should be said. Howard felt Raj's hand grasp his. His stomach fluttered when Raj lightly squeezed his fingertips. Howard glanced at their hands. He licked at his dry lips and gently squeezed Raj's fingers back.

Before Howard and Bernadette got together, he and Raj had secretly experimented on occasion. They would never go past kissing, but Howard had always wanted to go further. They never told anyone about it and they maybe talked twice about it. It was just something that sometimes happened between them and it was something that they both accepted.

Howard looked up from their hands and caught Raj's gaze. His brown eyes were soft, warm and inviting. The tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife. They stared at each other for a moment, and studied each other's faces before Raj leaned in and chastely kissed Howard on the corner of his mouth. Howard took his hand out of Raj's and placed it on Raj's flushed cheek, his stubble tickled his fingertips. As he returned Raj's kiss, he could taste the peach flavor from the iced tea on his soft, delicate lips.

Raj's heart beat hammered in his throat and echoed in his ears. He was absolutely in love with his friend and missed his familiar embrace. He would never admit it to Howard, but he was glad that he chose him for comfort. Raj ran his fingertips through Howard's hair while he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Howard matched Raj's kiss with equal enthusiasm and felt himself straining against his tight orange pants. Howard was getting lost in their kiss when he was suddenly brought back to reality.

"Ow, you bit my tongue!" Howard complained, pulling away from their kiss. He glowered at Raj, who sat there looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to be playful." Raj quietly replied. Howard smiled and placed his hands on Raj's broad chest. He had surprisingly firm pectoral muscles for being a guy who never physically exerted himself.

Howard sunk his weight onto Raj, causing him to lie down on the couch. Raj shifted his position so that Howard was in between his legs. Raj pulled Howard back toward his lips. He could feel Howard's arousal pressing against his own. The feeling sent shivers down Raj's spine. Raj moaned into their kiss while he fumbled around with Howard's white alien belt buckle.

Howard quickly assisted Raj with the removal of his tight pants and began to undo Raj's pants. Raj placed his hand over Howard's to stop him. He looked into Howard's light blue eyes and licked at his lips. Howard's was breath was coming out quickly as he searched Raj's hesitant face. Howard could tell that Raj was unsure about what to do next. He had no clue either; they had only kissed in the past, so they were embarking on uncharted territory.

Howard cleared his throat and smiled at his friend. As he resumed taking off Raj's pants, Raj lifted his hips to assist Howard. They shyly smiled at each other, Howard bent down and kissed at Raj's thigh. His teeth grazed along his caramel colored skin, eliciting a small laugh from Raj. Laughter seemed to ease some of the tension and Howard darted his tongue out, softly licking Raj's goose bump peppered flesh. Raj felt his swollen arousal strain against the fabric of his underwear. Howard bit at his lip and lustfully eyed his friend. It was now or never.

"Is that a Phase Cannon in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Howard asked in a low husky voice. It sounded nothing like him, but it was something only he would utter. Raj smiled and pulled on his waistband, teasing Howard.

"I don't know, why don't you look and find out." Raj softly replied, he didn't want to say anything that would scare Howard away. Howard's eyes darted across his friend's face. Raj's brown eyes pleaded for him to continue, excitement and anxiety bubbled just below the surface of his dark skin.

Howard bit at his lip and gently tugged Raj's underpants past his hips, exposing his throbbing erection. He sat still and studied Raj for a moment. His thick manhood pulsated against his stomach, Howard swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and slowly reached out to touch Raj. The skin of his shaft was incredibly soft under his fingertips and was cool to the touch. Raj's member unconsciously jumped at the new and exciting sensation. Howard gripped at his friend and slowly began to pump his fist up and down his shaft. A soft moan escaped Raj's lips and he threw his head back in appreciation of the sensations that washed over him.

Precum escaped Raj's tip, Howard quickly used it to his advantage, making Raj gently squirm every time he flicked his wrist when he reached his sensitive head. Howard couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was always curious about this aspect of his and Raj's friendship, but he was always scared to take it to the next level. Not this time, Howard was going to satisfy his curiosity while he satisfied his best friend. He suddenly got the overwhelming urge to taste Raj.

Howard gently placed his tongue to the tip of Raj's hard arousal. Raj sucked in a lungful of air and let it out in a long, drawn out sigh. It almost sounded like a sigh of relief. Howard smiled and appreciated the taste on his tongue. It was organic and sweet. Musky, yet refreshing. Quickly he took Raj's head into his hot burning mouth and gently sucked at him. His own arousal throbbed and ached, it begged him to be touched. As Howard sucked at his friend, he reached into his own underwear and gently tugged at himself.

"Oh my God, Howard. Please don't stop." Raj whispered. Howard worked his mouth further down Raj's length and soon he was eagerly licking up his shaft, swirling his head around in his mouth and taking him fully into his mouth again. The sounds coming from Raj were nothing like he had heard from any woman he had been with, which hadn't been _that_ many.

Howard couldn't take the torture any longer, he took down his underwear, pushed up their shirts and placed his member against Raj's and rocked his body against his. As they ground their arousals against one another's Raj pressed his lips against Howards. Raj could taste himself on Howard's lips and he felt his head swim. Never in a million years, had he ever thought he would be getting intimate with his best friend.

Raj couldn't control himself any longer and his orgasm washed over him. He came onto his stomach and Howard's manhood. The sensation was elevated even further when Howard used his cum as lube. Raj watched as Howard lost control and their seed mixed together. They duo looked at each other and shyly smiled at one another.

"That was incredible." Raj confessed. His eyes were heavy lidded and his voice was soft and breathy. Howard nodded and kissed his friend gently on the lips before sitting up and retrieving a tissue from the coffee table. As Howard cleaned up their mess, he couldn't help but feel a little bit confused. He missed Bernadette, but what happened with Raj felt incredibly right. He wasn't sure what to do.

Howard quickly stood up and pulled his underwear and pants back on. He needed time to think, his head was swimming with all kinds of good feeling neurotransmitters and unbridled guilt. He sat back down on the couch and let the awkward silence fill the room. Howard studied the floor while Raj put his clothes back on. The men sat in dead silence, unsure of what came next. Howard quickly shifted his gaze from the floor to Raj's soft features. He was grateful he could count on his best friend in a time of need.

"Raj, I have to get going. My mother is making a brisket and I shouldn't be late. She's upset that I went on a date with Bernadette in the first place." Howard quickly mumbled. Raj nodded and watched as Howard stood up and walked toward the door. Raj quickly stood up from the couch and opened his mouth to say something just as Howard turned around and stopped the thought from escaping his lips.

"Thanks for listening Raj. You're a great friend." Howard blurted out as he reached for the door handle. Raj closed his mouth and watched as his friend turned the handle and open the door.

"Howard?" Raj quickly asked. Howard turned around with the door open and looked into his eager eyes.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What does this mean for us?" Raj quietly asked. Howard stood there for a moment searching for a response. He shifted uncomfortably in his spot. Raj felt tears sting the back of his eyes. He felt used and worthless in that instant. All he wanted was for Howard to close the door and come back into his embrace, telling him they could be together. It wasn't fair.

"Raj, I'm your best friend. We'll always be best friends." Howard gently responded. Raj knew rejection quite well. Not only was he not able to speak to women, but when he consumed enough alcohol to do so, most times they didn't want anything to do with him.

"Okay." Raj said a little defeated. Howard nodded and disappeared past the door, softly closing it behind him.

"I love you." Raj whispered as he flopped back down on the soft couch. If only he could say those words to the person who meant the most to him. Tears escaped his dark lashes and he quickly wiped them away. He wasn't going to get upset over something that didn't mean anything. The only trouble was that it did mean something, it meant everything. It meant everything to him.

**At the request of a few readers, I will be adding one or two more chapters. I can't leave good 'ol Raj hanging. Give me time, I have a quiz and a paper due next week :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this story. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

Weeks had passed since Raj last spoke to Howard. He couldn't get that one night out of his head. It was tormenting him and he couldn't stand to go another minute without seeing Howard. He needed to tell him how he felt, even if it was a lost cause. As he sat outside of Howard's house in his car, he tried to come up with something clever to say, but nothing came to mind. He got out and walked up the sidewalk to his front porch. Raj rang the doorbell and waited.

"Hooowaaaard! Get the door!" Mrs. Walowitz yelled. Raj twisted his hands together as he nervously waited.

"I'm busy, Maaaa! Just get it yourself!" Howard yelled back.

"I can't! I'm tweezing my mustache!" Howard's mother yelled. Raj grimaced at the thought.

"No one needs to know that, YOU CRAZY LADY!" Howard yelled just before he opened the door. Raj stood there for a moment looking over his best friend.

"Raj, what are you doing here?" Howard asked as he leaned against the door jam. Raj cleared his throat. He was on a mission.

"I wanted to talk to you. About what happened." Raj finished raising his eyebrows at Howard. Howard dropped his arms to the side and closed the door behind him. Raj shifted uncomfortably in the spot in which he stood.

"Look, Raj-" Howard started. Raj quickly interrupted.

"No, you look, Howard. I came to talk to you and you're going to listen. For years, I wondered if you feel the same about me and what happened between us wasn't coincidence. It wasn't something that friends just do. For a long time, I have been in love with you and you can't just chalk up your feelings toward me as being my best friend." Raj rattled off. Howard stepped toward Raj and scratched his head.

"Raj, I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you. You know I would be lying, but I can't act on those feelings." Howard softly said, he wished the setting was a little more private.

"Why not? If you deny yourself those feelings not only are you lying to me, you're lying to yourself." Raj countered. He felt himself hold back anger toward his friend as he spoke.

"I just.. Raj, what would people say?" Howard said. Raj grasped Howard's hand and pulled him closer.

"I don't care what other people have to say." Raj said before he placed his lips on Howard's. Howard placed his hands on Raj's hips and moaned into his mouth as Raj slipped his tongue past Howard's parted lips. Raj placed his hands on Howard cheeks and deepened their kiss. Howard ran his hands up Raj's back and pulled his body closer. Raj could feel Howard's arousal pressing against his leg. Raj pulled away and looked into Howard's face. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were slightly swollen.

"Howard, I want to see what is here." He said as he motioned to the air in between them. Howard's eyes darted across Raj's face in search of what to do next. His tongue darted out to moisten his dry lips. Raj felt anxious, Howard just needed a push.

"Can I come in?" Raj quickly asked filling the silence between them with soft spoken words. Howard swallowed and quickly nodded his head. Howard took Raj's hand and led him into his house.

"Hoowwaaaard?! Who was that? Was it a robber? Don't let him in if it was a robber!" Howard's mother yelled. Howard rolled his eyes and stopped on the staircase.

"It was no one Ma! I'm going to my room!" Howard shouted. Raj quickly took his hand and moved toward his room. The two of them sat on Howard's bed in a comfortable silence.

"Howard, I meant what I said, I don't care what people think. I want to be with you." Raj quietly started. Howard placed his hands into Raj's and studied him. Raj patiently waited for Howard to say something. Howard cleared his throat.

"I want to, but I'm scared. You know that you mean a lot to me. What if this ruins it? I don't want to lose you as a friend." Howard confessed. Raj smiled and softly kissed Howard on the lips.

"You aren't going to lose me as a friend, Howard. I know that it's scary, but we'll have each other, so it will be less scary, right?" Raj countered, trying to reassure Howard. Howard deeply inhaled and quickly exhaled.

"Ok, we can try." Howard quickly said. Raj's face lit up.

"Are you serious, Dude?" Raj asked. Howard offered a small smile, and nodded. Raj took a minute to register what just happened. He had a boyfriend. Raj grinned and kissed Howard, slowly pushing him further onto the mattress. Their tongues explored each other's with a hungry desire for more.

Raj kicked off his shoes and tugged off his shirts exposing his chest to Howard. Raj pressed forward, unbuckling Howard's belt, tugging down his pants and releasing his growing arousal. Howard followed suit and removed his shirt, tossing it onto the floor with Raj's shirts. Raj watched as Howard's chest heavily rose and fell with every breath he took. Raj licked his lips and gently pressed them against Howard's.

Raj moved his lips down Howard's neck gently sucking as he slowly worked his hand toward Howard's manhood. As Raj gently took Howard's earlobe in between his teeth he softly cupped Howard's balls. Howard let out a groan as Raj sucked on his earlobe and fondled his hard arousal. Howard felt Raj wrap his fingers around his hardness and slowly begin to pump his fist up and down along his shaft. Howard was seeing stars.

Raj slowly kissed down Howard chest, taking his nipple in between his lips and grazing his teeth along the hardened ridges. Howard cried out as Raj kissed down his abdomen, softly nibbling every inch on the way down. Raj wasted no time taking down his pants and releasing his own swollen manhood. He watched Howard's eyes roll into the back of his head when he rubbed their arousals against one another. Raj bit at his lip and continued his way south.

Howard's hips bucked when Raj wrapped his lips around his soft swollen tip. His breath was coming out ragged and raw as Raj swirled Howards head around in his mouth. Raj smiled up at Howard who looked like he needed a break. He took Howard back into his mouth and slowly worked his way further down his shaft.

"Holy Moses, Raj. That feels so good." Howard choked out as Raj's lips met the base of Howard's shaft. Howard's breath hitched in his throat when Raj began moaning on his shaft as he worked himself over. The vibrations coming from Raj were nothing like he'd ever felt before. It was amazing, and before he could stop it, he was seeing stars. Suddenly his orgasm rushed over him and he came into Raj's mouth.

"Oh god, I want you to swallow it." Howard pleaded. Raj obediently swallowed his boyfriend's offering. As he pulled away from Howard's receding arousal, he softly wimpered. Howard studied Raj as he desperately pumped his fist up and down his shaft. Howard quickly replaced Raj's hand with his own and furiously stroked at his hardness. Raj threw his head back when Howard took his tip into his mouth.

Raj ran his fingers through Howard's silky hair and forced himself further into his mouth. Raj slowly rocked in and out of Howard's mouth as he worked to achieve orgasm. Suddenly he felt Howard's fingers wander from his balls to his sensitive hole. Raj gasped as Howard slowly worked a finger inside and stroked his g-spot. Raj had never come so hard in his life. He felt thick streams of cum spurt from his tip onto Howard's tongue. As Howard swallowed Raj's seed, he removed his finger from Raj's entrance. The two of them collapsed onto Howard's bed and moved toward each other, simultaneously embracing one another.

"Wow, that was amazing." Raj concluded as he gently ran his fingers through Howard's hair. Howard nodded against Raj's shoulder and traced circle patterns into Raj's chest hair.

"Was that okay, y'know what I did with my finger?" Howard sheepishly asked. Raj looked down at Howard's pleading expression and grinned.

"God, yes! That felt amazing." Raj confirmed. Howard smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder. Raj looked at the clock, it was getting late and they both had to work in the morning.

"I should go." Raj said as he quickly kissed Howard's forehead. Howard sat up in his bed and pulled the sheets over his lap, watching Raj get dressed.

"So are we still going to Leonard and Sheldon's for board games tomorrow?" Howard asked. Raj pursed his lips together and contemplated it.

"Sure, if you want to." He concluded as he pulled on his shoes. Howard nodded.

"Yeah, I think it would be fun. Y'know, besides Sheldon being a crazy person most times." Howard said with a smile. Raj smiled back before leaning in and kissing his boyfriends lips.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Raj said as he walked toward the door. Howard watched as he opened his bedroom door.

"Raj?" Howard blurted out.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I'm glad we're doing this." Howard confessed with a shy smile. Raj smiled back and blew him a kiss before disappearing through the door, closing it behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Leonard, you haven't put out any snacks." Sheldon scolded as he grabbed an assortment of board games from the closet. Leonard rolled his eyes and dragged his body into the kitchen to do his supreme overlord's bidding. The door to 4A opened and Penny walked through the door, sitting down on the far end of the couch.

"Hey guys! So what game are we playing tonight?" Penny enthusiastically asked as she tucked her feet up underneath her. Sheldon turned around and stood in front of Penny with an armful of board games. Leonard sat down in the white armchair and set a couple of bowls of assorted chips on the table.

"Tonight, Penny, we are playing "That's My Spot." It's an exciting game where you move from my spot. Again." Sheldon retorted. Penny narrowed her eyes at him and turned her attention toward Leonard. Her eyes begged him to do something.

"You know the rules, Penny." Leonard told her unsympathetically. Penny huffed and stood up so she was mere inches away from Sheldon's face. She stared at him and he stared back. Quickly she rose up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his. She ended her taunting kiss with a loud smack and proceeded to walk toward the bathroom.

Sheldon quickly disposed of the board games on the coffee table and wiped at his mouth with his sleeve. He stared off toward the bathroom as he sputtered trying to speak. Leonard held in a laugh as Sheldon stood there twitching.

"She _kissed_ me Leonard!" Sheldon shrieked. Leonard laughed, it was all he could do. The front door opened and Howard and Raj walked in and sat down on the couch. Penny returned from the bathroom and saw that her middle cushion was taken by Howard, so she sat in the wooden chair beside Leonard.

Sheldon sat in his spot and suspiciously eyed Penny. Howard and Raj watched in confusion as they helped him set up Star Wars Monopoly. Penny grinned and dug through the pieces looking for Princess Leia.

"That's a strike Penny." Sheldon smugly warned. Penny made kissy lips at him and then pouted, causing the whole left side of his face to twitch. Raj and Howard looked at each other and then looked to Leonard.

"Did we miss something?" Howard asked. Leonard smiled.

"Yeah, Penny kissed Sheldon." He said with an air of amusement. Penny grinned at the boys and then made another kissy face at Sheldon who fumed.

"It's like some sort of twilight zone." Howard said narrowing his eyes at the group. Raj quickly leaned in and covered his mouth with his hand.

"I really enjoyed my visit to your lab during lunch today." Raj whispered into Howard's ear. He softly ran his tongue along the ridge of Howard's ear and then pulled away, as if nothing happened. Howard looked toward Raj and smiled. Penny watched the two friends and smiled as she loaded up a chip with dill pickle dip.

"What did he say?" Penny asked. Before she could get an answer, Howard firmly planted his lips on Raj's, catching everyone off guard. Penny dropped the chip in her lap and her jaw unhinged, leaving her mouth gaping. Leonard cocked his head and watched his friends kiss each other. Why was everyone kissing everyone else?

"That doesn't surprise me." Sheldon nonchalantly stated with a shrug of his shoulders. Howard ended their kiss and looked toward the group. He raised his eyebrows, pursed his lips and then searched through the box.

"I call R2-D2. Raj, you can be C-3P0." Howard said as he handed his boyfriend the game piece.

"Ok." Raj said. He quickly covered his mouth realizing that he spoke in front of Penny. No alcohol required. Penny shook out her brain. Maybe she was seeing things.

As the shock wore off, the group of friends began their game of Star Wars Monopoly. Though this was something none of them expected, somehow it just fit into place. With the support of their friends, they were able to embark on their journey through life together. Raj was glad that Howard took a chance to be himself. Howard was glad that Raj opened up to him and was able to share his true feelings.


End file.
